Emmanuelmillan
Emmanuel is a contestant from Epic's Minecraft Survivor Season 1 The Marshlands he ultimately finished the game placing 5th Season 1 Emmanuel began the game on the Brown Tribe with CJ, Emmanuel and FuzzyBear32 where they were against the Green Tribe. When they arrived at camp, CJ found the hidden immunity idol with no effort putting him in a power position yet not putting the biggest target on his back. The first immunity challenge arrived and it consisted of parkour and digging, however, the challenge didn't really work out very well for Emmanuel and his tribe as they were defeated by the Green Tribe by a mile sending them to tribal council. Before going to tribal, the vote seemed to be a unanimous agreement to eliminate Fuzzy and so at tribal council everyone stuck to their word and unanimously voted out Fuzzy making him the first person voted out of the game. That next morning moral was running high as the Brown Tribe were confident that they would win the next challenge however just in case Emmanuel and CJ aligned agreeing they'd vote out Stripy if they managed to lose. At the challenge the Brown Tribe evened everything out by winning and sending the Green Tribe to council where CJ was confident Echo had threw the challenge. When Green Tribe went to tribal they voted out Crayz5 making him the first member of the jury and the second person voted out. As the suspicion of a merge coming the tribes were prepared for anything however discovering merge would not happen at final 6 it was do or die as whoever lost the challenge would most likely be in the minority at merge. The challenge was luck based as the castaways had to dig through the sand to find 5 tribe colored wool, It was so close as the tribes were at 4-4 with only one more wool to find but the luck was on the Green Tribes side as they just managed to find their last wool and win the challenge. The Brown Tribe was heading to tribal council once again which was not good news as they would most likely be in the minority if merge had to happen at final 5. Although Cj had an idol Emmanuel felt as if he was in the power position as Stripy was telling him to vote Cj and Cj was telling him to vote Stripy which when tribal council arrived ultimately made him the swing vote. Emmanuel eventually made up his mind and in a 2-1 vote Stripy was sent home. With only two Brown Tribe members remaining, they were clearly not going to make it far if they didn't stick together. The 5 remaining contestants gathered at tribal council where they had to make a decision on where they would live for the rest of the game and as a new merged tribe in the end, they chose to live in the Green Tribe area. With CJ and Emmanuel being on the outs of a majority Green Tribe alliance of Robb, Shadow and Echo. And it was important that they had to get someone to flip to gain the majority and when arriving at the next immunity challenge the Brown Tribe was in luck as Emmanuel won the first immunity challenge. As CJ had his idol no one would go home from their alliance meaning if one of the Green Tribe members had to go home they would be even once again. When things seemed simple at tribal, Emmanuel had to go, giving up his immunity necklace to CJ who clearly needed it. Emmanuel wrote down the host's name meaning it would not count, which left CJ voting Echo and the green tribe voting Emmanuel making him the fourth person voted out and the third member of the jury. When on the jury he gave his vote to Echo who ultimately won the game. Voting History Trivia *Emmanuelmillan was the first person in the whole series to ever give up his individual immunity to someone else **He gave his immunity necklace to CjColey2 *Emmanuel was also the first person to ever win individual immunity in the series *Emmi never voted against his original tribe at merge **The same statement can be said for ShadowMasterxX7 and EchoMaster2 who also never voted against there original tribe *Emmanuel was also the first person to vote against the host which happened to be at his elimination *The whole reason why Emmanuel gave up his immunity necklace and told people to vote him out was because he had to leave *Emmi is the first person to quit with a vote at tribal **The first person to quit without a vote was Tom is season 2 the Cursed Islands Category:Brown Tribe Category:S1 Yellow Tribe Category:Yellow Tribe Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Survivor Season One Category:Contestant Category:5th Place